


Electric

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Rolivia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: It didn't make sense, but Amanda should've expected that.





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> rude calling Frannie a dog she is my beautiful daughter whomst I love

A soft knock sounded on the door.  
  
Amanda felt her back stiffen immediately, arm tightening on Jesse and her fist would’ve balled in Frannie’s fur if it wasn’t for Frannie yipping and vaulting off the couch, running to the door. Amanda laughed slightly, then looked down to Jesse, who was returning her attention to the movie.  
  
Amanda gave her a quick ‘I’ll be right back’ before standing and walking to the door quickly, wondering who the hell it could be. She glanced over her shoulder towards Jesse, squaring her shoulders as she returned her eyes to the door, looking through the peep-hole.  
  
Immediately, she relaxed.  
  
Amanda sighed in relief, resting her forehead against the wood of the door for a quick moment, a large smile crossing her face when she stepped back, opening the door readily. (forgetting entirely that she was in her pajamas).  
  
‘Hey, ‘Liv.’ Amanda greeted, looking to Noah who was clutching at Olivia’s shirt tiredly, and giving the same greeting.  
  
Noah smiled, despite struggling to reopen his eyes with every blink, waving with a cute ‘Hi Aunt Amanda.’  
  
Amanda lifted her head, looking to Olivia, and she could’ve sworn...no, certainly not. But, funnily enough, she could’ve sworn Olivia’s eyes had been travelling down her body. Oh, oh right. She was wearing...well shit.  
  
Amanda glanced at herself; a dark grey, slightly over-sized, sweater, and some black basket-ball shorts.  
  
‘I’m sorry about being here so late but I-...’ Olivia glanced down to Noah who didn’t seem to be listening to her, instead burying his face into her shirt, yawning. Olivia smiled, resting a hand on the little boy’s head, stroking his hair.  
  
‘The electrics went out in our building and Noah couldn’t sleep. Is it alright if-’ Amanda cut her off, maybe a little too eagerly.  
  
‘Of course.’ Amanda moved back so Olivia and Noah had room to walk in.  
  
Olivia gave her a grateful smile. ‘Thanks Amanda, you’re great.’  
  
Amanda just shrugged modestly, replying with another ‘of course’.  
  
Olivia walked into the room, Noah just letting her practically drag him. Frannie bounded behind Olivia eagerly, watching the woman’s back, eagerly waiting for her attention. Amanda laughed softly, shutting the door, locking it, and then returning to the living room.  
  
Noah was already clambering onto the couch beside Jesse, the little girl giggling and throwing her arms around his neck in a hug as soon as he was within reach, giving a well-practiced ‘Noah!’ Noah responding with a much less energetic greeting.  
  
At seeing the questioning look Amanda sent her, Olivia softly told her that he’d had a late night the day before. Frannie was on the couch, practically wiggling with excitement. Olivia finally looked at her, smiling and reaching out, scratching her ears with a cooed ‘hey girl’. Frannie yipped, tail thumping against the couch. Olivia chuckled, hand retreating to her side.  
  
Amanda shook her head, grinning, then leant over, moving to turn on the lamp. That was, before Olivia grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Electricity sparked across her skin, and she didn’t have time to think about it as she looked up at Olivia, confused.  
  
‘Don’t. It’s fine, just...keep doing what you were doing before we came over.’ Olivia smiled a little, reassuring smile, and then turned to Jesse before Amanda could make any protests.  
  
‘Ooh, The Little Mermaid? Do you like Ariel?’ Jesse giggled, nodding. Olivia carried on asking her a few more questions on who she liked, then eased off, allowing the girl to return to the movie, while Noah curled into her side, yawning again.  
  
Olivia smiled down at him, ruffling his hair, to which he giggled, pulling his legs close to himself and wriggling with a ‘mommy stop!!’. Olivia laughed, hand slipping down onto his shoulder instead.  
  
Amanda watched with a smile before flopping down onto the couch beside Olivia, legs neatly curled beneath herself. Frannie immediately followed suit, stretching out at her side, head settling on her thigh.  
  
The movie was close to ending when they’d arrived, so it ended rather quickly. By the time it did, Noah was asleep with his hands balled up in Olivia’s shirt, and Jesse was just about asleep, half-laying in Noah’s lap.  
  
Amanda looked at them, giving a soft laugh. ‘I’ll take them-’ ‘I’ve got it.’  
  
Amanda looked at Olivia in surprise, but the brunette just shrugged as she stood up. ‘Frannie’s on you, plus you’re letting me stick around for the night. It’s the least I could do.’  
  
Amanda wanted to protest, say that Olivia was her guest so it should be the other way around, but then Olivia was lifting Jesse into her arms, cuddling the toddler close to herself, and when Jesse wrapped her arms around Olivia’s neck, Amanda could feel warmth unfurling in her chest, a big, far too affectionate smile stretching across her face. Olivia didn’t notice (or at least Amanda thought), the older woman turning and walking off towards the bedroom, softly murmuring to Jesse.  
  
Amanda sighed, collapsing against the back of the couch, hand finding its way to her forehead. First question, what the fuck? Second, what the fuck, and third, yup, what the fuck. The- the touch and then the warmth swirling in her chest...God, what the hell.  
  
Frannie whined, nuzzling into Amanda’s stomach, looking up at her with big, sad eyes. Amanda couldn’t help smiling, hand dropping to Frannie’s head, stroking down her neck and back. ‘I’m okay girl.’  
  
If it was possible for a dog, Frannie didn’t look convinced.  
  
Olivia walked back into the room, a little sooner than Amanda had expected, and when Olivia looked at her, the slightest frown crossed her face. ‘Tired?’  
  
Amanda didn’t even think about her response, deflecting the worry fast enough your head would spin. ‘Ha, yeah. Long day.’  
  
Olivia squinted, pausing, guilt wriggling into her brain and lodging itself there. ‘I’m sorry for showing up like this, I’ll have to repay you somehow.’  
  
Amanda’s mind drifted towards something rather inappropriate but she negated it quickly, instead shrugging and waving her hand.  
  
‘Really ‘Liv, it’s fine. You’re not bothering me- I’m actually really h-’ _appy that you decided to come to me. Not Fin. Not Barba. Me. Me._  
  
Amanda shook her head, sighing, eyes closing for a brief moment before she looked up at Olivia again.  
  
‘I’m just really happy that you had somewhere you could go.’ It was almost a whisper.  
  
Olivia watched her, a few different thoughts flashing through her mind, most different iterations of ‘ _well great, I fucked up somehow_ ’. Olivia nodded, then leaning down and carefully hauling Noah up into her arms, cradling him like a baby. She turned to take him to the bedroom but Amanda suddenly sat up, calling after her.  
  
‘You can’t sleep in jeans. While you’re back there you can duck into my room and get some sweatpants. Bottom drawer on the left.’ When Olivia didn’t move for a second, Amanda wondered if she should have just let it be, but then the older woman hummed, nodding, continuing on and carrying Noah out of the room.  
  
Amanda waited for Olivia to return for a good minute, but then she realized that she’d be slotted into, most likely, an uncomfortable silence as soon as Olivia returned. So with that thought, Amanda gently removed Frannie from her leg, pushing herself to stand. She moved to walk into the kitchen, but as she did, she caught Olivia walking out of the hall.  
  
Amanda was quite sure her heart stopped, breath catching in her throat. She didn’t like this, all of these...reactions were coming out of no where. But then again, maybe she had been suppressing them and seeing Olivia like this, in such a casual setting, coming to her for help with Noah and such...Amanda didn’t know. Olivia stopped, looking at her face and grinning slightly. ‘What, does it look bad?’  
  
‘No, no you look- you look great. Like, like really great.’ Maybe that was overboard- no, yeah, that was definitely overboard. Hell, maybe having Olivia wear Amanda’s sweatpants was overboard.  
  
Amanda didn’t wait to see Olivia’s expression, instead ducking her head, muttering something about getting a drink, and then striding into the kitchen, feeling Olivia’s eyes on her back.  
  
The escape plan only served to frustrate her more, as she realized that most of her glasses were dirty and the only clean ones were on the highest shelf.  
  
Amanda went for her usual trick- clambering up onto the counter and hoping she had good enough agility not to fall onto her ass. But that, ultimately, flopped. Because Olivia had followed her, and upon seeing her, furrowed her eyebrows in simultaneous worry and confusion.  
  
‘Amanda- I can get it for you.’ Olivia laughed, coming to Amanda’s aid, reaching up over the blonde and pulling down a glass.  
  
Amanda sighed, going to thank Olivia as she turned around, the words dying in her throat upon stopping.  
  
Olivia was pressed right up against her, faces a mere few inches apart, Olivia just about a half of an inch away from pinning Amanda to the counter.  
  
Amanda’s eyes flickered down to Olivia’s lips- and _jesus had the thought of Olivia kissing her always seemed so appealing?_  
  
Amanda didn’t move, if Olivia wanted this- well Amanda certainly wasn’t going to make the first move. But Amanda had nothing to worry about, as Olivia closed the gap between them in one slow movement, connecting their lips with a surprising gentleness.  
  
God the first kiss and Amanda was already wondering if there’d be more, this didn’t even seem like reality anymore.  
The kiss lasted for as long as they could hold it, and then they pulled back, breathing heavily, Amanda trailing after Olivia’s touch for a moment before settling back. Neither of them said a word for a moment, up until Olivia said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
‘That’s...new.’  
  
Amanda snorted despite the situation. ‘You think?’

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK GOOD TAGS AMIRIGHT


End file.
